Lavie y yo
by Anacahona
Summary: One Shot Claus/Lavie desde el punto de vista de Claus. Basado en el capitulo luego que Claus regresa del desierto y Tatiana lleva su ropa puesta.


One shot basado en la serie de anime Last Exile, la cual cabe desctacar NO me pertenece. Pero este fic si.

**Lavie y Yo  
**(Last Exile, anime series)

Desde el día que nuestros padres murieron siempre fuimos uno solo. Siempre fuimos solo ella y yo y nos sentíamos cómodos y conformes con la mutua companía. Siempre pensé que así seguiría, y así fue, hasta el día que conocí a Tatiana.

Recuerdo como hoy el día que Tatiana y yo casi morimos. Nuestra nave se había quedado sin combustible y me vi obligado a realizar un aterrizaje forzado. Era increíble que solo unas horas antes Lavie me había arreglado mi uniforme con mucho esmero, sin saber que probablemente mi vida acabaría sin haberlo podido usar. Luego del aterrizaje estuvimos solos en el desierto durante varios días. Esos días a solas mientras ambos luchabamos por la supervivencia me hicieron crecer. Me hicieron cambiar. Me hicieron reafirmar y comprender lo frágil que era la vida. Me hicieron comprender que la vida era corta y que la mía apenas comenzaba.

Mientras estuve en el desierto la mayoría del tiempo mi mente estuvo con Lavie. Tatiana y yo habíamos visto como la nave principal, aqueya en donde se encontraba Lavie, había sido destruída y mi mente solo pensaba en ella. Con el corazón en la garganta me preguntaba una y otra ves si había o no sobrevivido. Miles de recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos rodaron en mi cabeza como una película de cine mudo y comprendí que sin ella mi vida jamás sería plena. No paraba de contar los días pensando que cada día hacía más corta la espera. Sin embargo cuando al fin volví a verla su rostro fue indescifrable, había alivio y cierta alegría, pero más que nada vi ira en sus ojos.

Cuando al fin regresamos, Lavie era una chica completamente distinta. La nina con la que había crecido se había ido. Algo le pasaba y no comprendía qué era.  
Desde que llegué no quería hablar conmigo, no quería verme ni estar cerca de mi. Ese día fui a su habitación y traté de hablar con ella, pero no quiso verme. Al principio pensé que estaba triste porque nuestro pueblo, aquel en donde habíamos crecido, había sido invadido y destruído. Traté de consolarla, le dije que a mi también me dolía la destrucción de nuestro antiguo pueblo, el lugar en donde yacía los restos de lo que una ves fue nuestra familia... Pero algo muy dentro de mi me decía que su pena iba más allá de eso. Algo me decía que su tristeza se debía a mi.

Esa misma noche pasó algo inesperado. Sofía -la mano derecha del Capitán- me besó y mientras me besaba pensé en Lavie. Estaba preocupado, quería saber qué le pasaba y por qué se portaba así conmigo. Al próximo día Tatiana me devolvió mi uniforme, aquel que Lavie me había arreglado, y en cuanto lo tuve en mis manos comprendí todo. Lavie se había esforzado mucho en arreglarlo para mi, luego temió por mi vida y sin embargo cuando al fin regresamo era Tatiana quien llevaba puesto mi uniforme y no yo. Qué impresión se habría llevado Lavie? Qué habrá pensado de mi y Tatiana? Seguramente lo peor: dos jóvenes solos en el desierto... y ella tenía puesta mi ropa.

Fue entonces cuando decidí hablar con Lavie para aclarar las cosas pasara lo que pasara. Porque TENIA que aclarar las cosas con ella, era imposible estar en paz mientras ella pensaba que entre Tatiana y yo había pasado algo.

La busque por toda la nave hasta que finalmente la encontre arreglando la que había sido nuestra nave durante anos. Entonces, finalmente, le hable.

-Lavie...  
-Oh, hola Claus- me había dicho evadiendo mis ojos, mientras recogía sus erramientas.  
-Auería hablarte de Tatiana... Es una buena chica, sabes? Allá en el desierto...-pero decidí callar porque pronto comprendí que había cometido un grave error al comenzar así mi diálogo. Lavie me miraba con una expresión que de dolida pasó a tensa en solo cuestión de segundos y su rostro estaba asombrosamente rojo. Tiró la llave que tenía en la mano y se levantó sacudiendo sus panos contra su pantalón.  
-Sabes que, Claus? No puedo más con esto. No puedo estar cerca de ti, me lastimas.

Eso fue todo y por primera ves me miró a los ojos. Estaba llorando y de súbito quise abrazarla, quise borrar esa expresión triste, quitar toda la pena de su corazón y hacerla sonreir. Pero no lo hice. No podía. Estaba confundido. Por qué sentía todo esto? no entendía ese nuevo sentimiento hacia ella. Quería tocarla, pero no me atrevía. Una extrana sensacion recorría mi cuerpo.

-Qué pasa, Lavie?-pregunté sin saber qué hacer.  
-No quiero saber qué hiciste con Tatiana en el desierto. No quiero saber lo buena que es. Nodo quiero saber NADA sobre ella. Me entiendes?  
-Lavie...-decidi aclarar todo de una buena ves para asi evitar más malos entendidos. -No pasó nada entre nosotros. Te lo juro.  
-No me tienes que estar jurando nada, Claus! -dijo- y menos mentirme...  
-Pero no te estoy mintiendo  
-Entonces qué me dices de esa ropa -dijo senalando el uniforme que me había devuelto Tatiana y aún llevama en mis manos.-Por qué lo usaba ella?  
-Mientras tratábamos de reparar la nave, su uniforme quedó empapado en combustible y yo decidí prestarle mi ropa. Pensé que en esos momentos ella lo necesitaba más que yo.

Lavie me miró con expresión incrédula.  
-Olvídalo- me dijo -me siento ridícula y esta conversación no tiene sentido.

Luego se fue y mientras se alejaba yo solo pensaba en qué estaba pasando entre nosotros. Estaba Lavie celosa? Por qué era tan importante para mi hacerle claro a Lavie que entre Tatiana y yo no había ni pasaría nada?

Decidí seguirla y cuando llegué a su habitación, NUESTRA habitación, casi me cierra las puerta en las narices.

-Espera -le dije aguantado la puerta para evitar que la cerrara.  
-Qué haces? Déjame sola!  
-Dejame entrar, quiero hablar contigo. -le dije y finalmente me dejó entrar de mala gana. -Qué está pasando, Lavie?  
-A qué te refieres?  
-A nosotros. Cuando comenzó esto?  
-No lo sé, tal ves desde que pensé que te habías acostado con Tatiana. Desde que los vi no podía borrar de mi mente la imagen de ella con tu ropa. Fué horrible. ES horrible...  
-Cómo pudistes pensar eso de mi?  
-Y por qué no?  
-Porque yo nunca haría algo así.  
-Qué? Acaso no te gustan las mujeres? -me dijo y una risa tonta salió de mi  
-claro que me gustan  
-entonces?  
-me gustas tu -dije de manera espontánea, sin nisiquiera pensarlo y supe que era cierto -nunca haría nada que te lastimara, Lavie.

Lavie me miro de manera incrédula.  
-no inventes.  
-Es cierto. -le dije- Escucha, Lavie, quiero ser completamente sincero contigo. Anoche Sofía me besó y...  
-Agh! pero que descarado eres! si que te has vuelto todo un casanova... -estaba muy molesta y ya comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta y salir de alli, pero la detuve agarrándola del brazo.  
-Anoche cuando Sofía me besó... pensé en ti... imaginé como sería sentir tus labios y quise que fueras tu en lugar de ella. Durante mis días en el desierto pensaba en ti.. Es tu cuerpo el que quiero cerca mio, es tu piel la quiero acariciar, te quiero a ti, y...  
-y?- Me dijo con su rostro expectativo, la expresión más bella que había visto em vida. Me quedé callado, observándola embelesado y cuando ella suspiró resignada y apartó mi brazo para irse, la besé.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y quise besarla. Al principio fue un beso tímido, me limité a solo sentir sus labio sobre los mios, pero luego se tornó en un beso ansioso expresando todo el deseo contenido de un chico de 16 anos y ella respondió de igual manera.

Supongo que el amor es asi. Para algunos llega cuando menos se lo espera y entonces crece y florece poco a poco hasta convertirse en algo maravilloso como mi Lavie. Companera de infancia, mi amiga, mi chica, mi todo.


End file.
